Dschinghis Khan (song)
|year = 1979 |position = 4th |points = 86 |previous = Feuer |next = Theater |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Dschinghis Khan was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by the group of the same name. It was written by Bernd Meinunger and Ralph Siegel, who would go on to be one of Eurovision's most prolific songwriting teams. An up-tempo, flamboyant disco number akin to the song "Rasputin" by Boney M., the song told the story of the legendary Mongol barbarian and his many conquests. At the contest, it was performed ninth following Switzerland and preceding host country Israel. At the close of voting, the song finished 4th overall with 86 points including 12s from Denmark, France, Monaco and Spain. This is only one of two songs in Eurovision history to have the same title as the group performing it, the other being Love City Groove for the United Kingdom in 1995. Lyrics German= Hu, ha, hu, ha... hu, ha, hu, ha... Hu, ha, hu, ha... hu, ha, hu, ha... Hu, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha... Sie ritten um die Wette mit dem Steppenwind Tausend Mann Ha, hu, ha... Und einer ritt voran, dem folgten alle blind: Dschinghis Khan Ha, hu, ha... Die Hufe ihrer Pferde, die peitschten im Sand Sie trugen Angst und Schrecken in jedes Land Und weder Blitz noch Donner hielt sie auf Hu, ha... Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan He, Reiter; ho, Leute; he, Reiter, immer weiter Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan Auf Brüder, sauft Brüder, rauft Brüder, immer wieder Lasst noch Wodka holen Ho, ho, ho, ho... Denn wir sind Mongolen Ha, ha, ha, ha... Und der Teufel kriegt uns früh genug Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan He, Reiter; ho, Leute; he, Reiter, immer weiter Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan He, Männer; ho, Männer; tanzt Männer, so wie immer Und man hört ihn lachen Ho, ho, ho, ho... Immer lauter lachen Ha, ha, ha, ha... Und er leert den Krug in einem Zug Und jedes Weib, das ihm gefiel Das nahm er sich in sein Zelt Ha, hu, ha... Es hiess, die Frau, die ihn nicht liebte Gab es nicht auf der Welt Ha, hu, ha... Er zeugte sieben Kinder in einer Nacht Und über seine Feinde hat er nur gelacht Denn seiner Kraft konnt keiner widerstehn Hu, ha... Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan He, Reiter; ho, Leute; he, Reiter, immer weiter Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan Auf Brüder, sauft Brüder, rauft Brüder, immer wieder Lasst noch Wodka holen Ho, ho, ho, ho... Denn wir sind Mongolen Ha, ha, ha, ha... Und der Teufel kriegt uns früh genug Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan He, Reiter; ho, Leute; he, Reiter, immer weiter Dsching... Dsching... Dschinghis Khan He, Männer; ho, Männer; tanzt Männer, so wie immer Und man hört ihn lachen Ho, ho, ho, ho... Immer lauter lachen Ha, ha, ha, ha... Und er leert den Krug in einem Zug Ha... hu, ha, hu... |-| Translation= Hu, ha, hu, ha... hu, ha, hu, ha... Hu, ha, hu, ha... hu, ha, hu, ha... Hu, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha, hu, ha... They were riding in competition with the steppe wind A thousand men Ha, hu, ha... And one was riding in front, they all followed him blindly: Genghis Khan Ha, hu, ha... The hoofs of their horses, they lashed in the sand They carried fear and horror in every country And neither flash nor thunder stopped them Hu, ha... Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Hey, riders; ho, people; hey, riders, always further Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Come on brothers, drink brothers, fight brothers, on and on Send for some vodka Ho, ho, ho, ho... Because we are Mongolians Ha, ha, ha, ha... And the devil gets us early enough Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Hey, riders; ho, people; hey, riders, always further Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Hey, men; ho, men; dance men, like always And you hear him laugh Ho, ho, ho, ho... Always laughing louder Ha, ha, ha, ha... And he empties the mug in one go And each woman, that he liked He took into his tent Ha, hu, ha... They said, a woman who did not love him Did not exist anywhere in the world Ha, hu, ha... He fathered seven children in one night And about his enemies he only laughed Because nobody could resist his strength Hu, ha... Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Hey, riders; ho, people; hey, riders, always further Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Come on brothers, drink brothers, fight brothers, on and on Send for some vodka Ho, ho, ho, ho... Because we are Mongolians Ha, ha, ha, ha... And the devil gets us early enough Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Hey, riders; ho, people; hey, riders, always further Geng... Geng... Genghis Khan Hey, men; ho, men; dance men, like always And you hear him laugh Ho, ho, ho, ho... Always laughing louder Ha, ha, ha, ha... And he empties the mug in one go Ha... hu, ha, hu... Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:Germany Category:20th Century Eurovision